


Tryst

by rhith



Category: Shinhwa (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhith/pseuds/rhith
Relationships: Kim Dongwan/Lee Minwoo, Kim Dongwan/Park Choongjae | Junjin
Kudos: 5





	Tryst

The rain came down hard. The alcohol clouded your mind. You were putting yourself in a situation you knew would do no good. Only good thing it did was it put your mind at ease.

He stared at you with those dark eyes of his. You were unlocking the door to his home. You were a good friend and brought a drunk friend home. You turned the key as if time was slowing down.

You turned to look at him and felt his lips on yours. The sweet taste of his tongue inside your mouth was unbearable. The burning sensation went down your body, you grew hot. Your hand searches for the door knob which you turn. You both stumbled into his house, where he pins you to the wall. He breathes heavily as he stares directly into your eyes.

Not only did lust take over but fear did too. You knew that she was out of town. You knew that it didn't take much to get him drunk. You knew...and didn't care about how he, or even how she, would feel about it.

His cold hands made you shiver as he ran them up, under your shirt. He removed the fabric that covered your chest, his lips caressed the skin on your neck. You ran your hands up his back under his shirt. You breathed his name with slight disappointment.

You knew he was drunk...yet you didn't stop him.

You force his shirt off as his fingers worked on your pants. You pull out his belt from his pants and drop it to the floor. You ran you hand up his chest and tweaked with his nipple. Whenever he was shirtless you couldn't help but touch him. You wanted him for yourself.

He undid his own pants, he was breathing hard as you rubbed your thumb against his chest. He put his hand on your shoulder and started pushing it down. You knew what it meant it got down on your knees. You gripped the side of his pants and tugged them down. He kicked them off leaving him completely naked in front of you. He gripped your hair and stared down at you.

He had his eyes barely open but you knew what he wanted. You ran your warm hands up his toned thigh. You gripped his hips as you took him into your mouth. He yanked on your hair, sending pain throughout your body.

You loved the pain.

You closed your eyes and moaned causing him to shiver. His hips moved with your actions. You found yourself immersed with his taste and smell. You loved what you were doing and what you felt. He yanked hard on your head, telling you to stop.

You pulled away and looked up at him. He stroked your hair as if you were a kitten. You watched as he pulled you to your feet. He led you, by hand, down the hallway to his bedroom.

The room where he made love to her.

He laid you down on the bed and pulled off your pants. He climbed on top of you and kissed your lips. He forced his tongue into your mouth where he just was a few moments before. You moved your hips up into him, rubbing your hardness against his. He moaned into the kiss.

Then you wondered what was going on in his mind.

Did he realize he was about to make love to his best friend? Was he thinking of her...his girlfriend? Or was this all a dream to him?

You didn't care...you wanted him. You've always had.

You barely said his name as you broke the kiss. You were both sweating from the intense kiss and grinding into each other. You needed him....you wanted him.

He kissed you one last time before pressing his tip against your entrance. Your body welcomed it as it slowly entered you. You squeezed around him, causing him to groan. You've waited years for that moment...of him claiming you.

Even though he might not remember.

He controlled himself so you could get used to it, you still clenched around him hard. He moved down your chest, flicked your nipple with his tongue. You arched his back as his mouth sucked on it. You clawed at his back as he slid out leaving only a bit inside you. He kissed along your jaw before sliding into you harder.

The feeling caused you to grip the blanket that covered the bed. He started doing it harder. He hit the same spot over and over that drove you crazy.

Harder, faster and deeper inside of you he went.

You moaned his name with each thrust, until it turned into shouts. You wanted this. You needed this. You wanted to be able to push aside the pain you felt from seeing him. Either he was with her or without her. You hated her for taking him away from you.

You only wanted him for yourself.

He slid out once more and thrust into you as hard as he could. He hit your spot again which caused you to arch your back into him. You let out a scream like moan as you called his name and orgasmed over yourself and him.

He groaned and thrashed around. You knew he was releasing himself into you. Your body burned at the feeling as you arched into him again. He barely held himself up as he kissed you again. His tongue played with yours as he humped lightly barely inside of you. You ran your fingers up behind his head and stroked his damp hair as you kissed him.

He broke the kiss and inhaled sharply as he needed breath. He pulled out of you with a groan and collapsed on top of you. You brushed your fingers up and down his back as you caught your breath. You pulled him off of you and covered his wet naked body with a blanket.

You pulled up your pants and buttoned them. You stared at him as he slept peacefully. You wanted to lay there with him...you wanted to stay. Deep inside you knew he wouldn't remember.

You were afraid he might hate you for what you had done. For having sex with him even though he didn't love you the same way.

You bent down over him and planted a kiss on his forehead. You whispered to him with sadness in your voice, "Goodnight Minwoo...I love you..."

You went back to the front door and picked up the rest of your clothes. You redressed yourself and pulled on your shoes. You looked back towards where the bedroom was, you let out a sad sigh. You turned the cold doorknob and opened the door. The rain continued to come down hard.

You looked back once again, "Goodbye, my love."

You knew it was the last time before he further with his relationship with her. You got what you wanted...he claimed you. Yet you still felt like a whore.

You felt dirty.

The tear running down your cheek was like acid burning your skin. You hated the feeling of regret and love. Love was cruel to you as it made him fall in love with someone else. Love caused you to be lonely.

You then felt depressed.

Days passed and he didn't remember. He still went out with that woman you hated. He was the same old person as before.

You still remembered though. His touch. His taste. His scent. You remembered everything...you found yourself feeling it as much as dreaming about it. Your body burned every time he causal touched your shoulder or arm. It reacted to what it wanted. You wanted him and you couldn't have him. It drove you mad...you didn't know what to do.

You ran to another person.

"Dongwan..." His breath hit your ear.

You groaned at the feeling of his hands stroking your naked flesh. His lips kissed your neck, the kisses didn't burn, they were cold as ice. His hands were hot as they wrapped around you.

He kissed the back of your neck, "Dongwan..."

He let go of you as you turned around to him. He grinned sadly at you, "Are you turned on by me touching you or because you're thinking of him?"

You frowned at the question, because you liked both of it. You felt the burning tears go down your cheeks, "What am I doing?" You asked yourself out loud.

He pulled you onto his lap and set your head against your chest, "Dongwan..."

"I love him..." You looked at him, "I'm a whore, Jin."

You saw his eyes watered, he cared about you. He kissed the top of your head, "No you're not..."

"Y-Yes I am..." You buried your face in the crook of his neck as you let the tears fall freely, "I love him but...you..." Your body shook, "I'm s-sorry! I'm so sorry..."

He hugged you close, "You're not a whore, Dongwan." He sniffed your hair, his voice was shaky, "I love you...and I'm here for you even though you love him."

It broke your heart as much as it broke his.

He held you tight whispering to you...you couldn't hear what he said. You only thought of the one you loved while being hugged by a man who loved you.

You were forever a whore.


End file.
